


Date Night

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [453]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: istherelifeonberk askedHello!! For the Writing Prompt, could you do John and Penny (BrOTP 4life) and number 23 - "Just pretend to be my date" ?? xx





	Date Night

“Just pretend to be my date?  Please?”

Penny covered her smile with her fingers.  “Usually this is the other way around,” she pointed out, extending the torture.  “Usually it is me begging you for the pleasure of your company, and you being impassive and cold. Cold, I say, John, cold.”

John rolled his eyes even as he took her arm and tucked her securely against his side.  “Yes, well, now I am begging.  Do you want me to go down on one knee?  Because I will.”

Penny was tempted, and made a show of considering his offer.  “Why are you so desperate all of a sudden to have a date, John?”

John’s groan was guttural and pained.  “My great-aunt Kate’s greatest birthday wish is to see us all happily wed and bed.”  He gave her a fond shove as a giggle escaped Penny.  “Her words, not mine.  Last time I showed up alone at a party she was at, she took me around every single person and tried to hook me up.”  He leaned in, eyebrows raised.  “And I do mean everyone.  I do not need a repeat this year of her shoving me at her bridge partner and telling her that I just needed a mature woman to give me a good seeing to.”

Penny lost the last scraps of her control, bending double as she almost collapsed against John in hysterical laughter.

“Penny,” John almost whined.  “I think the old lady was seriously considering it.  I might not survive if I have to go in alone again.”

Penny straightened up, still laughing.  “Alright,” she capitulated, patting his hand.  “You have moved me to pity.  I’ll be your date.  But you owe me.”

John was too relieved to spot the trap.  “Whatever the lady desires.”  Penny smiled, and John winced.  “On second thought, maybe a cougar bridge player isn’t so bad….”

Penny laughed as she caught John’s wrist and began towing him back towards her apartment.  “Compared to what I’m about to do to you,” Penny said, baring her teeth.  “You may not be wrong.  Come on.”


End file.
